


Something Wicked

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Mr. Dark comes to town, and it may never be the same again.Written for J2 Everafter 2012 - Something Wicked This Way Comes Movie Prompt





	

**Title:** Something Wicked  
**Disney Prompt:** Something Wicked This Way Comes  
**Rating:** R for Language, Brief Sexuality  
**Word Count:** 2100+  
**Warnings:** Magic? Nothing else really.  
**Summary:** Mr. Dark comes to town, and it may never be the same again.

**SOMETHING WICKED**

Jared pulled his eyes from the curve of Jensen's throat. He'd been watching a bead of sweat travel from Jensen's hairline across his face and down the slick slope of jaw and neck. He wanted so much to lick that bead of sweat, but was just as interested in watching to see where it ended up. It had just started a slow descent to Jensen's equally sweat slicked chest when Jensen's blunt fingers swiped at it, smearing it into the rest of the perspiration dotting his skin.

"Jesus Christ, it's hot."

"Hmm." Jared hummed absently in agreement. It was hot, but he wasn't complaining. The heat turned Jensen's skin shiny, wet and enticing and when the sun bounced off him he practically glowed. When Jared finally managed to pull his eyes off Jensen's chest, Jensen was staring back at him, eyebrow raised. Jared just shrugged. Jensen rolled his eyes then abruptly focused on something over Jared's shoulder.

"Wonder who _that_ is?" Jared turned around to look. Strangers in their town weren't uncommon, but always made for a good time speculating as to the reason they were in town.

The man in question was strolling down Main Street clad in a creaseless, perfect suit, hat and gloves. He seemed impervious to the heat, and his skin was smooth and dry. Intrigued, Jared and Jensen watched as he stopped occasionally - hand lifted and a look of utter concentration on his face. As he approached the store where they lazed, he smiled at them and tipped his hat.

Full lips tipped up more on one side than the other and deep dimples bracketed the smiling mouth and drew attention to the man's strong chin and jaw. But it was his eyes that caught and held the boys' attention.

Heavy brows and thick lashes framed impossibly dark eyes. Even as the man passed them by, he kept his eyes on them and his hand lifted in their direction. His step faltered for a split second, then he turned and continued down the street.

****************************************************

Two days later, the carnival signs went up. Three days later, practically the whole town showed up for the carnival's first day. Four days later, the world started to change.

****************************************************

Jensen had spent the night of the carnival riding rides, stuffing his face, and winning stuffed animals for Jared. Jared would laugh and add them to the growing collection under his arm. He took every one of them home with him. He never once saw how Jensen looked at him. But the stranger saw.

He saw a lot of things.

****************************************************

Jensen's mother had sent him to ask the nice carnival workers if they wanted to come to church on Sunday. It was her duty as a God-fearing southern woman to make sure everyone knew they were welcome in the house of the Lord. Jensen laughed at her, but, in truth, was anxious to learn more about the tantalizing stranger.

After inquiring about the owner and chatting with some of the workers, he found out his name and his location. Jensen's heart began to pound as he neared the man's trailer. As he reached to knock, his stomach became shaky and he swallowed suddenly rising fear. He could hear a faint invitation to enter, but stayed still for a bit longer. Finally, he cursed himself for his stupidity and went inside.

"Mr. Dark? Hello? My name is Jensen. My momma wanted me to come by and invite you and your workers to church on Sunday. You came at the perfect time. We're having a dinner on the ground this week. Old Ms. Potter is insane, but she brings the best peach cobbler you ever ate. I'm more of a pie man, myself, but trust me; her cobbler is almost enough to turn even me.

"Momma P - that's Jared's momma, but, heck, I'm over there so much, she just told me to call her momma, too - anyway… Momma P brings apple pies for me. Jay likes them too, but then again, Jay likes pretty much anything. I remember one time I had just unwrapped the last Hershey's Kiss we had and put it in my mouth. He stole it right off my tongue! He's a mess, that one.

"God. Listen to me just rambling on. I'm sure you're busy, so I'll just scoot on out of here. Don't mean to bother you. Hope to see all y'all Sunday, if not before then, okay?" Jensen turned to leave, but found himself pressed up against Mr. Dark as he turned. "Oh. Sorry about that.

"Hmmm. No problem." Mr. Dark smiled, slow and wide and just like his name. "So, tell me. How'd he steal it?"

"Ex-Excuse me?" Jensen stammered.

"The Kiss. How'd he steal it?"

"Oh!" Jensen chuckled. "Stuck his fingers right in my mouth and pulled it out. I made fun of him because it had my slobber on it already, but he didn't seem to care. Man, he really wanted that chocolate!"

Mr. Dark smirked, then circled Jensen. "Somehow, I don't think that's really what he wanted."

"No? What did he want?"

"Hmmm. I don't know just yet for certain. But I certainly know what you want." Mr. Dark pressed up against Jensen, muscled thighs bracketing Jensen's and his stomach molded to Jensen's back. 

"And what is that?" Jensen asked breathlessly.

"You want a boy with long brown hair, 6 foot 4 and always there. Lips of pink and eyes blue-green. The prettiest thing you've ever seen." Mr. Dark sang softly in Jensen's ear as his hands crept across his stomach, pressing him backwards into Mr. Dark. One hand roamed over his chest, the other dropped to rest on the button of his jeans. "Tell me, Jensen. Am I wrong?"

"N-no." Jensen's confession seemed pulled out of him.

"I didn't think so. I can help you, you know. Get you what you want. All I ask is that you owe me a little favor. Nothing earth shattering. Just a favor. Due and payable sometime in the future. What do you say?" Mr. Dark licked the side of Jensen's neck then bit down lightly. Jensen shuddered but remained quiet.

"Don't you want him, Jensen? I _know_ you do. I can feel it on you. Smell it. I see his face overlaid with yours every time I look at you. You don't just want him, do you? You want to own him. Spread him out underneath you and just mark every inch of him, don't you?" Jensen moaned low and harsh. "I can give you that, Jensen." Mr. Dark slid his hand down to cup Jensen's throbbing cock. 

"I can give you Jared, splayed out and begging for you - for an hour…" Mr. Dark started rubbing the length of Jensen's cock. "…for a day…" He wrapped his hand as far around Jensen's dick as he could through his jeans. "…forever. What do you say?" Jensen gritted his teeth, determined not to come.

"Just say the word, and he's yours." 

Jensen cried out, so close to the edge he couldn't take it. Wrenching himself away from Mr. Dark, he turned to him. "Don't forget church on Sunday. We look forward to seeing you there." Shaking, Jensen ran from the trailer. He didn't hear Mr. Dark's soft reply. 

"I don't think your little town will be too happy by the time we're done, but thanks for the invite. It'll be a service you'll never forget." 

****************************************************

Jared stopped by the carnival on his way to Jensen's house, anxious to talk to the sword swallower Jensen had been so entranced with the night before. Everyone appeared so busy, he hated to bother them, but he really wanted to learn more about sword swallowing. He had just reached out for one of the carneys when he was distracted by a slamming door.

Ms. Rachel was young and pretty, if not a little bit faded, but losing her husband early had worn her down something awful. She barely smiled and never had people over, content to speak to visitors through the crack in her barely opened front door or, if she was feeling particularly charitable, from her front porch. Yet here she was, her face soft and radiant, smiling as if all were right in her world.

Jared felt a shudder, as if the ground beneath him were moving, and suddenly there was a man reaching out for Ms. Rachel's hand. Jared shook his head, a sense of unease like he'd never felt settling deep in his gut. Who was he? Where had he come from? He hadn't been there a few minutes ago. What was going on? Jared turned to leave, but a movement caught his eye. It was the carnival owner.

For a split second, he wasn't the attractive, well dressed man Jared and Jensen had seen in the street. He was a monster - skin still smooth and lips still full, but his eyes burned with hatred so fierce they seemed to glow red then settle to a deep, endless black.

Jared's Polish grandmother had given him a charm on his 10th birthday - a barking dog on a silver chain. She instructed him to never take it off. Jared was just superstitious enough to believe her. He'd been infinitely thankful for that fact when the carnival master stared at the charm around his neck. His mouth twisted into a snarl, then the man spat on the ground.

"Baba Yaga," he growled. "Here of all places. Fuck!" The man took a deep breath, the air waving and sliding around him. "You don't know what you're into, boy. And you'll never know what you missed. I've seen the way you look at him. I know what you want.

" I _always_ know what someone wants. Can see it, plain as day. Smell it on them like the sweat laying still on their skin. But not you. I wondered about you. Thought you were a blank. But you aren't, are you boy?" The carnival owner sniffed the air again. "Baba nie będzie ratować was na zawsze.*"

Jared straightened. He didn't know Polish very well, but he knew a threat when he heard it. "They will never believe you, boy. They'll never remember a thing. Not even what they had right in the palm of their hands. You are alone here. "

"…You are alone here…You are alone here…" The venomous whisper echoed through Jared's head, and the world went dark.

****************************************************

Jared pulled his eyes from the curve of Jensen's throat. He'd been watching a bead of sweat travel from Jensen's hairline across his face and down the slick slope of jaw and neck. He wanted so much to lick that bead of sweat, but was just as interested in watching to see where it ended up. It had just started a slow descent to Jensen's equally sweat slicked chest when Jensen's blunt fingers swiped at it, smearing it into the rest of the perspiration dotting his skin.

"Jesus Christ, it's hot."

"Hmm. What? No. Wait…"

Jensen was staring at him, frowning. "You okay, Jared?"

"No, I'm not. I feel like we've had this conversation before."  
  
"We probably have, numbnuts. Last summer about this same time, I suspect. Seriously. Maybe we need to go to the house. You're getting sun stroke or something."

"Hardy, fucking har, asshole."

"Come on Sasquatch, let get you out of this heat. I'd hate for Ole Pete to have to climb in his ambulance just to haul you to the nuthouse."

Jared stretched as he stood, using the movement to bring him close enough to smack Jensen in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"Come on, Shorty. I bet Momma has supper about done."

"Yours or mine?"

"Who cares? Whichever one gets done first."

"I think we're having liver."

"Oh, God. My house, definitely."

"Dude, but…"

The boys' voices faded away as they trudged home. Jared stopped once, on the edge of town, looking back down the street, perplexed. He had forgotten something. He knew he had.

Something poked at him, sharp and vicious, right at the edge of his memory. He couldn't quite grab hold enough to pull it into his mind.

Unbidden, lines from the play they'd had to learn in school before the year was up rang in Jared's mind.

 _By the pricking of my thumbs,_  
_Something wicked this way comes._  
_Open locks,_  
_Whoever knocks!_

Shivering even in the sweltering heat, Jared fingered his necklace and ran after Jensen.

In the park, underneath the merry go round, a carnival sign fluttered lazily in the breeze.  
  
The End.

******************************************

*Polish for _Baba won't save you forever_.  
**Macbeth


End file.
